poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Littlefoot's Adventures of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
Littlefoot's Adventures of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles is the first Land Before Time/TMNT crossover film planned to be re-edited by Yru17. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, and Grandma Longneck (along with SpongeBob, Simba, Stan, Alex, Taran, and their friends) have traveled to the sewers of New York City to meet a group of ninja fighting Turtles and their master Splinter and face their new enemy, The Shredder, whom Creeper, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Dr. Facilier, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, Steele, Shere Khan, Kaa the Snake, Pete, The Grand Duke of Owls, Makunga, and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth) work for. Trivia *SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Bloom, Stella, Musa, Tecna, Flora, Layla, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, The Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy, and Ziggy), Jiminy Cricket, Zazu, Kronk, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Tantor, Terk, Princess Tiana, Prince Naveen, Louis, Ray the Firefly, Mama Odie, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Orddu, Orgoch, and Orwen, Genie, The Flying Dutchman, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Roger Rabbit, Mushu, The Goonies (Mikey Walsh, Brand Walsh, Mouth Devereaux, Data Wang, Chunk Cohen, Andy Carmichael, Stef Steinbrenner, and Sloth Fratelli), Celebi, Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Jesse Greenwood, Elvis, Randolph Johnson, Nadine, Jack Skellington, Oogie Boogie, Sharptooth, Ozzy and Strut, Ichy and Dil, Rinkus and Sierra, Red Claw, Screech and Thud, The Horned King, Creeper, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Dr. Facilier, Steele, Shere Khan, Kaa the Snake, Pete, The Grand Duke of Owls, Makunga, The Trix (Icy, Darcy, Stormy), Sheldon J. Plankton, Jafar, Iago, Maleficent, Myotismon, The Trix (Icy, Darcy, Stormy), and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth) guest star in this film. *The reason why Jessie, James, and Meowth of Team Rocket are in this film is because Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, and Meowth were the only Pokémon characters in Pooh's Adventures of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. *Like BowserMovies1989's film Pooh's Adventures of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, this is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from The Land Before Time movies, The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, The Lion King films, South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut, Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom, The Nightmare Before Christmas, the Madagascar films, Tarzan, The Princess and the Frog, The Black Cauldron, the Aladdin trilogy, the Scooby-Doo movies, The Jungle Book 1 and 2, Mulan, Pinocchio, Mickey's Christmas Carol, Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers, The Goonies, the Pokémon movies, We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story, Free Willy 1-3, Rock-a-Doodle, and Sleeping Beauty. *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' was released in theaters in 1990, the same year that Universal Pictures (the studio that released The Land Before Time movies) celebrated its 75th Anniversary in movie making. Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Spin-off films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Littlefoot's Adventures Series films Category:Travel Films Category:Yru17 Category:Non-Disney crossovers